Writhe
by GoesKaboom
Summary: One doesn't get adept at magic without making a few errors. Loki accidentally conjures up a tentacle monster. You can probably tell where this is going... Oneshot


Writhe

**Note: Don't own anything recognizable, that's why this is fanfiction and not canon. **

**Warnings: Tentacle... well, I'm not really sure if you can call this tentacle rape. Maybe tentacle dub-con? Anyway, there's tentacle monsters in here, so take that as your warning that maybe it's not the most consensual of encounters. **

One does not get adept at magic without making a few, often humiliating errors. Certainly Loki had learned this very early on in his studies, such as the time he accidentally turned the water he was attempting to change into mead into vinegar instead. Then he'd taken a big sip of it, in pride, only to end up spewing it all over the table (much to the amusement of Thor and his friends). Or the time he messed up what was _supposed_ to be a laundry spell, and turned a pair of trousers homicidal. For the next week, all of Asgard was terrorized by the bloodthirsty pants (although, being just trousers, they weren't particularly menacing, just sort of flopping around pathetically while growling at its "victims"). And then there were more explosions set off unintentionally than he could count.

Of course, being the God of Mischief, he had also _intentionally_ screwed up spells for the purpose of wreaking havoc, but occasionally that backfired on him, resulting in a situation that was awkward for him, but hilarious for everyone else, instead of the other way around.

However, it had been years since the last time something like that had happened. Loki was, after all, incredibly talented when it came to magic. Certainly he had not made such an error since he had been a young teenager... since then, he had found more efficient ways to wreak havoc. So he had no idea what could have caused this accident. He hadn't actually been trying anything funny. He'd simply been trying to summon a candle, as it was getting darker, and the dim light filtering through the window wasn't strong enough to provide a good enough light for him to read by. He'd done this simple task a thousand times before. But instead of a candle appearing, a large, slimy mass of tentacles, attached to what appeared to be a blob with eyes. Loki stared, then laughed.

"What is _this_?" he laughed, poking the thing with his foot. The creature shivered, tentacles waving around sporadically. Loki looked down at his foot, wrinkling his nose. That thing definitely was just as slimy as it looked. "Yuck," he muttered, casting a quick cleaning spell to banish the substance. "So what am I to do with- ah!" he cried out in shock, as the blob shot towards him, tentacles winding around his body and poking at sensitive areas. With a start, Loki felt his powers being suppressed, locked away inside of him. He struggled, not liking where this was going.

"Get off of me!" he yelled, trying in vain to get away from the slimy, creeping appendages. The creature, however, didn't answer, and instead took advantage of the god's open mouth to shove a fat, slimy tentacle inside, then wriggled it around, back and forth, back and forth, mimicking the act of fellatio. Loki's eyes widened, struggling frantically, but not making much headway. "Mmmmph!" he grunted angrily, thrashing around to no avail. Another two tentacles started fumbling with the laces at the front of his trousers, creeping below the waistband and brushing over the front of his undergarments.

Loki froze. This- this wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening to him. There was not a slimy, tentacled entity holding him hostage and fucking his mouth, probably with the intent of fucking _more_ than his mouth. At least, that's what he told himself as he struggled to break free. But the creature had a _very_ firm grip on him, and with that thing doing... whatever it was doing to suppress his powers, he wasn't getting very far. When his pants fell to the floor, he gave up on trying to pretend that this wasn't happening. When the tentacles tore off his undergarments and wrapped around his cock, he stopped trying to fight it all together.

The slime coating the tentacles was strange. It was warming to the skin when it came in contact, and it filled Loki's mouth with an impossibly sweet taste. The God of Mischief moaned around the appendage in his mouth when the very tip of one of the tentacles prodded his slit, sending pleasurable shockwaves through his system. The creature seemed to enjoy that, releasing a burst of the sweet secretion into its captive's mouth.

Things went on in this manner for what seemed like hours. The creature teased Loki, playing with him until he was on the verge of orgasm, then pulling back and seeming to take pleasure in the outraged squirmings of its prisoner. Eventually, it seemed to take pity on Loki, and withdrew the tentacle from his mouth. The god gasped out in a sigh of relief, which quickly turned into a pained exclamation when the appendage slithered down to his entrance, teasing the ring of muscle briefly before shoving inside unceremoniously. He screamed, feeling impossibly full. Then, tentacles were everywhere, stroking his cock, sliding up under his shirt and flicking across his nipples, tracing gently over his lips, but not forcing its way back into his mouth, and a smaller one trying to wriggle into his ass, besides the one already in there.

It didn't take too long for the tentacles inside of him to find his prostate, and they pressed on it mercilessly. Loki cried out, rocking back and forth helplessly, not sure if he wanted more to get away from the relentless prostate stimulation, or the ceaseless stroking of his cock. He tried to cry out, but with the sensations wracking his body, all he could manage to get out was a sort of "aah... aah... ah!" sound. If he had been in his right mind, he would have been ashamed of his lack of eloquence, but all he cared about now was getting more of the wonderful feelings.

Meanwhile, hidden in the shadows, a certain thunder god stood, transfixed. He knew that he should intervene, or at the very least, look away. But he just couldn't. Thor was disgusted with himself, yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from the erotic spectacle taking place in front of him. Seeing his younger brother used, debased, and violated in such a way should have filled him with revulsion. Instead, watching Loki rocking back and forth, alternating between impaling himself on the invading tentacles and rocking forward into their slithering touch was hypnotizing. Before he even really realized what he was doing, Thor had undone the fasteners to his trousers and had taken his cock in hand, stroking himself in time with the creature's thrusts into his brother.

Loki had lost himself to anything but the pure sensation assaulting his body. The tentacles inside of him felt like they'd sprouted smaller, ribbon-like attachments- which, he realized belatedly, they probably had. The appendages stroking his cock sped up, secreting even more that slippery strange substance to lubricate the way, and the tentacle poking at his mouth plunged inside once more, then withdrew quickly. Without anything to obstruct his voice, Loki came with a loud cry of his brother's name. "THOR!"

Seeing his brother cum with his name on his lips was too much for Thor, and he came seconds later, biting down hard on his tongue to stifle his cries.

Carefully, the creature withdrew itself from Loki's body, and lay him down carefully away from the mess. The entity pressed one tentacle to the shaking god's cheek in the imitation of a kiss, then dissolved into a million little pieces.

Taking advantage of the fact that Loki appeared too fucked-out to notice much of anything, Thor crept out the door in the back of the room, wincing when the hinges creaked. Heart beating fast, he looked over to the quivering mass he knew to be his brother, hoping against hope that he hadn't noticed anything. Loki, however, gave no indication that he had heard anything, He lay still, feeling his suppressed magic surge forward, no longer contained by whatever special powers that _thing_ used.

Still, even though it had been an error, that led to the whole experience, the God of Mischief couldn't suppress a smirk. His brother was too hilarious. The way he thought he was being so stealthy... if Loki hadn't known he was there at the beginning, he certainly did now, thanks to that loud, squeaky door. And now he knew about his brother's secret desires.

He supposed he should be grateful for this particular error...

/END


End file.
